Here's to New Beginnings
by fandomfangurl101
Summary: The war with Gaea is over and the two camps have gained each others trust. There is a celebration being held at CHB. But when Reyna tries to confront Jason about her feelings she overhears him telling Piper he loves her. Will she seek revenge on Piper or will she fall in love with someone else? This is my first story and I hope you like! Constructive criticism is welcome. No flames


** Hey there fanfiction readers! So if you haven't noticed I'm new and this is my first story. I welcome constructive criticism but please no flames! Anyways I hope you like it! :)**

** - fandomfangurl101**

** DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or HoO I'm not Rick Riordan**

** RPOV**

The war with Gaea is over and the Roman and Greek camps have gained each others trust, so Chiron and I have decided to put together a celebration at Camp Half-Blood for both Romans and Greeks to mingle and have fun. Therefore here I stand on the front porch of Cabin 1, Jason's cabin. "You can do this Reyna, just tell him how you feel." I was about to knock on the door when I heard murmurs from inside, "You know I've been thinking," said a male voice, obviously Jason's. "Yeah?" spoken by a girls voice that was oddly familiar. "Well I think I love you Piper." "I love you too Sparky." PIPER! Piper that- that sneaky, charm-speaking daughter of Venus! How could he, we've been best friends for years, but I always liked him more than that. I mean of course she's beautiful but... I guess it was just to much to hope that when he got his memory back he would realize I was the one.

Stupid daughter of Venus. Stupid Juno. Stupid me... It was then I realized I was crying. The taste of tears salty in my mouth. I couldn't risk anyone seeing me, Praetor of New Rome, daughter of Bellona, crying. So I began to run as fast as my legs would take me. Not knowing where to go I went to the only place I could think of. Thalia's tree. The tree has grown tall and round since the last time I saw it, just big enough for its foliage to shelter me from the rain that had began to fall on my way here. Huh, I guess you could say the weather ironically changed with my mood. From bright and happy to sad and gray. Not caring to go to the Big House, where I stay since there is no Greek version of Bellona, to change my wet clothes, I sat down under the tree and began to sob quietly. Heartbreak filling my body.

** CPOV**

I was sitting in the branches of Thalia's tree thinking of who to prank next, but my thoughts kept wandering back to Reyna. Strong, beautiful Reyna. I wonder if she knows who I am? Of course she knows who I am I pranked her last week... best prank ever. But still she's been acting a little weird lately, maybe she likes me or... My thoughts were interrupted by soft but noticeable sobs. I looked down and sitting there, under the tree was Reyna. She looked like a goddess even in her purple Camp Jupiter t-shirt and jeans caked with mud at the hem and long silky raven black hair to her lower back with raindrops in it. I quietly climbed down the tree to see if she was okay. When I was about to reach out and touch her shoulder a twig cracked under my foot and she whirled around almost knocking me over. "Conner?" she tied to mask her tears and sadness but hurt was still plainly written in her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked sincerity clear in my voice. "Nothing's wrong, just go away!" She was about to get up and walk away, but I grabbed her arm and spun her around for her to face me. "You wouldn't be crying if nothing was wrong," I said "now what's wrong?" instead of answering me she fell on to her knees and began sobbing uncontrollably the quiet from before gone. I gently scooted closer to her and pulled her into my arms rubbing circles on her back and whispering things into her ear for her to calm down.

Ten minutes later I finally got her to calm down. My shirt was soaked with her tears but I didn't care. She looked up from my chest and to my face. Something I didn't recognize was written in her eyes. Then to my surprise she pinned me to the ground and kissed me. Once Percy told me that when Annabeth kissed him for the first time in Mount St. Helens that he felt his brain melt through his body an swore he could of sat there all day trying to remember is name. Of course being me I teased him about it, but now I know how he felt. It almost seemed to soon that she pulled away and I was slightly disappointed, wishing to feel those soft, sweet lips tasting distinctly of summer apples on mine. I opened my eyes to see her smirking at me a playful look in her eyes "Who knew a Stoll could be so sensitive!" she said teasing me. It was then I remembered some of the things I said to her like "I'll always be there for you" and "Don't cry, I hate it when beautiful girls cry." A blush rapidly crept on to my cheeks and she laughed. Her laugh was angelic almost like the playful water nymphs laughs but softer, more unique and so contagious I started laughing to.

When we finished our fit of laughter I suddenly remembered why I was here. I put on a very serious face and looked straight in to her dark eyes and said "Why were you crying?" All playfulness gone from here face now replaced with anger. If possible her eyes almost seemed to get darker, then she said "I was on Jason's front porch about to tell Jason that I've loved him when I overheard him and that daughter of Venus, Piper as you call her, talking and he told her that he loved her! When all these years I was the one there for him not her! I've known him the longest we've been best friends since we were 12 always dreaming of ruling New Rome together. Now he seems to have forgotten all about me and our dream and stay here with her." her rambling stopped bitterness laced through her words. Now it's my turn to be angry. How could Jason do this to Reyna! Now all I could think of how much better, how less hurt and more happy she would be if she was with me.

**Ta Da! This is the end of chappie one, I hope you liked it! I think it was pretty good for a beginning of my first story, but please tell me what you think and give me advice on anything I need to fix and I will gladly look at it! Remember no flames I'm still developing my skills. :D**

** - fandomfangurl101**


End file.
